


Just a Nudge

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowing give a little "nudge" to Emma and Regina in order to break the Dark One's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this on tumblr and wrote it on my lunch break. Original post was: "I need a scene where Snow sticks her foot out and trips Emma while she happens to be walking toward Regina and, at the same time, Charming 'accidentally' bumps into Regina from behind and they face plant into each others lips and the curse breaks and Snowing smile at each other and roll their eyes like, 'dumbasses.'"

"David, we have to do something." Snow whispers to her husband.

They don't look at one another as they instead look back and forth between Emma and Regina, standing at either sides of Granny's. Regina has a fireball hovering above her right hand and Emma has bolts of electricity sparking between her fingers. They are glaring at one another, ignoring everyone around them.

As both women start moving slowly towards one another the Charmings share a knowing look. They move apart for a moment, watching as the former Evil Queen and current Dark One move closer for the face off they've been waiting for. The room is silent as everyone around them watches in fear, completely helpless.

Just as the two women get within a few feet of one another, Snow and Charming each make their move. Snow rolls Neal's stroller directly under Emma's feet as Charming bumps his shoulder into Regina from behind.

Before they can react and bring wrath onto whoever has the nerve to be so clumsy, Regina and Emma both stumble forward into one another, face first, and more specifically, lips first. Their lips only connect for a second before they fall completely forward into a heap. As soon as it happens, however, everything around them starts shaking violently. An explosion of magic erupts through every resident as, for a moment, everything suddenly goes still.

Several seconds pass before the room returns to normal and the crowd is regaining their footing.

From the ground both Regina and Emma let out a groan. Both women look up at one another and the first thing Regina notices is that Emma's cheeks are flushed.

"Emma. You're..." Is all Regina gets out before she's interrupted.

"Regina. You. We. I'm not..." Emma stammers out. "Did we just..."

Both women stare at one another for a moment.

"Oh for pete's sake." Snow says, rolling her eyes and turning away from the still clueless pair.

The murmuring around them gets louder as Emma and Regina continue to stare at one another from the ground. Slowly, both push themselves up.

Regina is brushing herself off, still silent, and Emma speaks again.

"Regina, you broke the curse. _We_ broke the curse." Emma says, looking directly at Regina.

"It would appear that way, Miss Swan." Regina responds, nonchalantly, adjusting her jacket sleeve.  

"Miss Swan? _Miss Swan_??" Emma says, her voice growing louder. "We just...the Dark One's curse! You _love_ me?"

Finally looking up at the blonde in front of her, Regina takes a step forward and responds, "Of course, you idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma ask, voice quieter.

"Like you told me?" Regina responds sarcastically, taking another step towards Emma.

"Well, I..." Emma starts before she's being pulled forward by her waist and her lips meet Regina's for the second time that day. Everyone lets out a cheer but neither women hear it as they wrap around one another.

The Charmings both roll their eyes as they wrap their arms around one another, Snow resting her head on her husband's shoulder and letting out a sigh.  

 

 


End file.
